


Cookie-cutter

by takkane



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkane/pseuds/takkane
Summary: Bubba Gumball knew loving Marshall Lee was to going to throw his life down the drain but he loved every second of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Corrections and critiques are welcome!

Bubba Gumball had everything an average upper middle class could have, a big house, a nice Labrador and two loving parents. What else could he ask for?

But maybe he didn't have everything or maybe he just wanted more. Humans were that way, it didn't matter how much a person could have, they always wanted more. If they had good jobs they wanted time, if they had money they wanted love, humans have never been satisfied but that wasn't Bubba's case, he had everything, money, things and love, nothing could fulfill his heart when there wasn't any space to fill in the first place. He didn't need more.

Bubba preferred to spend his time in more productive things, so Bubba Gumball prepared for the Science Fair at Woodcreek High School, the fair wasn't until two more months but his project needed to be perfect. He was going to win again this year.

. . .

The fair seemed low on participants this year, Bubba rejoiced on that fact, less competition even when no one could really compete with his projects. Some students passed by his stand to say hi, others just admired his work and some others watched with curious eyes but didn't say anything. A guy stood in front of his stand and stared at him.

"Do you need help?" Bubba asked a bit uncertain, the gaze of the boy in front of him made him nervous, he was staring intently at him, what did he need?

"What's your name?" He continued staring.

"Uh?" Bubba wasn't expecting that, "Gumball, Bubba Gumball" he hesitated. "And you are?" he tried not to sound leery but the boy in front of him didn't seem like the friendly type, with several piercings in his eyebrows and some tattoos almost completely hidden behind his long sleeved jean jacket and navy blue t-shirt.

"Name's Marshall, Marshall Lee" he smirked and for some unexplainable reason it made Bubba uncomfortable.

"Uh..." his trailed for a short moment, "nice to meet you" he corrected himself quickly.

But the other boy, Marshall, didn't say anything in return but that terrorizing smirk didn't leave his face as just like that Marshall left.

. . .

Walking fast Bubba felt as he would trip on his feet and fall scattering all the content in his hands but he was late to class and Bubba Gumball _never_ came late to class. His heart beat faster when he reached his English class door thinking about how Mr. Barnes would chew him out for coming late to his class.

When he abruptly opened the door he was greeted by the sight of his teacher's empty desk and the chaos made by students without teacher supervision. Reaching his desk his best friend leaned over her own table to talk to him, "PG! Where were you?"

"Sorry Fionna," he tried to put on his best apologetic smile, "the science club trapped me and I kind of forgot what time it was" he shrugged, the science club has always been his special happy place. "Where's Mr. Barnes?"

"He couldn't come, he's sick" Fionna shrugged. "Where's Marshall? I though he would be with you?" the question made Bubba sigh.

"He and I got in an argument and you know how he gets when he argue," he tried to shrug it off, as it didn't bother him. "He will calm, he just needs time."

"Or, you should talk to him and make amends now." She suggested, Fionna knew how stubborn were both boys when it came to fights.

"He just needs time to cool his head," he looked knowingly at her. It didn't bother being mad at Marshall, he was always too stubborn to understand that he wasn't always right.

"No, you need to talk to him _now_." Fionna got up and pulled Bubba up with her, ignoring his protests she pushed him out of the classroom. "Go talk to him and find me after you make amends, I'll be with Kate in the patio"

Bubba wanted to protest but he didn't and just walked. He walked a lot, looking for Marshall and drowning in his thoughts, being mad at Marshall bothered him, it bothered him _a lot_.

. . .

Tonight was a beautiful night, the moon showed itself big and beautiful over the ink black sky but even that beautiful night couldn't subdue the fear Bubba could feel at the moment. With a smallish bag full of clothes he prepped himself to jump out of his window to the floor, it wasn't a big jump and he knew Marshall waited for him to come down but even then all the possible consequences would their plan to go to Punksketh's concert; his parents would be so disappointed on him, they would lose their trust in him and that would break Bubba's heart but a part of him urged him to do stuff like this, to rebel, to live.

Coming back to the real world Bubba promptly went down and along with Marshall they drove into the cold night.

. . .

Bubba couldn't help but cry, it was _so_ unfair, they were so unfair to him! Marshall wasn't being a bad influence on him they just didn't want to accept that their perfect boy wasn't so perfect, that Bubba Gumball made mistakes and never conformed to their perfect vision of him.

So he fought with his parents and Bubba Gumball never did that.

When Bubba appeared in Marshall's doorway with tears in his pretty eyes and a bag in his hand Marshall freaked out for a moment. He invited his boyfriend inside his house and asked what had happened, Bubba was supposed to be in his house with his parents not in Marshall's sofa with tear-stained cheeks and a bag that seemed to contain enough clothes to last a month.

Bubba and his parents had fought, something about him coming home from Marshall's house at 3 in the morning and bad influences that was what Bubba told Marshall and it scared Marshall a bit, he didn't want Bubba to get in trouble for taking him out in the night but Bubba just complained that it wasn't Marshall's fault but it didn't make Marshall feel less worried and mostly it did not make him feel less guilty.

Bubba argued that they were just mad because he was finally living like a teenager and not like a robot ready to please everyone but Marshall just shut him out with kisses until Bubba forgot how to keep his body from melting into his boyfriend's touch.

. . .

Bubba woke up in a familiar bed besides a familiar face. Marshall's sleepy face greeted Bubba and he couldn't help but smile, he thought about the beauty of the boy in front of him, all the things Marshall had made him feel, how happy he felt by his side but he also remembered the fight with his parents two weeks ago, they made amends but it still hurt in his heart, Bubba thought about them, about his relationship with Marshall and strangely he smiled, Bubba knew where being with this boy would lead to, he knew this relationship would lead him down the drain, he knew that Marshall would wreck his life and even then, he loved every minute of it.


End file.
